


Rose By Any Other Name Still Has Thorns

by phoenix_feathers_and_cacti



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Bullying, Gen, Louie loves his family, Major injury to major character but in a non-major way, character introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-21 00:50:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15545958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenix_feathers_and_cacti/pseuds/phoenix_feathers_and_cacti
Summary: How Louie came to be known as the evil triplet.Spoiler alert: Louie isn't really evil.





	Rose By Any Other Name Still Has Thorns

**Author's Note:**

> So I've been seeing around how Louie seems to be viewed as 'the evil triplet' and that either 1) his brothers gave him the nickname because older brothers are mean or 2) Louie is really evil. Obviously I don't agree with either so, naturally, I wrote this.
> 
> Also Louie needs more love.

Growing up poor was hard.

Not in the obvious way as in they didn’t have money so they didn’t get nice things. Uncle Donald did his best at giving them everything they needed, and he rarely complained whenever they would ask for something. He would just pick up an extra night job and leave whenever he thought they were asleep and wouldn’t notice.

Uncle Donald couldn’t seem to keep a job, though, and sometimes Uncle Donald had to ask them to not ask for so much stuff. It was hard to hear and visibly even harder for Uncle Donald to say. Huey would just grin and agree in a voice that almost seemed like he understood despite being so young, and Uncle Donald’s face would soften in an expression he reserved only for them as he drew them in a tight hug and- in those moments- money never seemed too important.

But those moments would pass and they grew up and other kids knowing they lived on a houseboat with their uncle was hard because they weren’t nice or kind or understanding. They saw them, saw they were different, and treated them as such.

Most of the time it wasn’t that big of a deal. Louie had his brothers and they had him, and that was all they really needed. The occasional jerk still managed to sneak their way into their lives however and they would go out of their way to find Huey’s locker- because Huey was a Junior Woodchuck and impossibly nice to everyone and didn’t believe in violence so therefore was the usual target- and slipped a derogatory note between the metal folds. But even those were usually handled easily enough.

Then there was Jett Brackshaw.

For whatever reason unknown to Louie, Jett had taken personal offense to Huey trying out for the football team- despite the fact that it was only as the water boy because Uncle Donald was scared of Huey hurting himself. In the end it didn’t matter as Jett never left any physical evidence they could report, and he was careful to harass Huey whenever no one important was around.

The obvious next solution would have been to tell Uncle Donald. He was, after all, an adult and would believe them, and he would know how to handle it. Except Uncle Donald was between jobs, and Huey didn’t want to do anything to stress him out any further.

So Huey decided to just ignore the bully until he got bored and moved on. Dewey and Louie shared concerned looks but agreed anyways hoping Huey knew what he was doing.

He hadn’t, but that hadn’t really been Huey’s fault.

Three weeks Jett harassed Huey wherever he could. He would push and shove and say terrible things to him. One time he even took Huey’s copy of his Woodchuck Guidebook and threw it in the trash. And each day Huey would grow more downtrodden.

“I don’t think I should join the team,” Huey finally proclaimed as he took his spot at their lunch table, eyes sad and beaten as his shoulders slumped pathetically.

Dewey and Louie looked at one another before Dewey turned to Huey and said, “You were so excited about joining though.”

Louie was already looking around for signs of Jett. They both knew Jett was responsible for Huey’s newest pessimistic viewpoint about him being on the football team, and Louie suddenly didn’t care what Huey believed. Nobody should be able to get away with making Huey so upset.

Huey had never been one for sports, that being more of Dewey’s thing, but he’d been so excited about this position that it was impossible to not get excited for him. Even Louie, who hated sports, was ready to go to all the games in support.

And now because of some random jerk Huey looked defeated and sad and thought giving up was the lesser of two evils, and that irritated Louie more than all the dirty looks they get or the whispers that accompany them down the hallway. One look at Dewey and Louie knew that he was feeling much the same.

Huey just shrugged, oblivious to his brothers’ shared thoughts, as he grumbled softly, “I thought about it, and I just don’t think I’m right for the spot anymore.”

“What makes you say that Hubert?” Dewey continued to press, voice gentle and soft in that way only Dewey could pull off.

“Because I’m just some scrawny little nerd coach picked because he felt bad,” Huey admitted in a self-deprecating tone.

And Louie wasn’t a violent person- at least not in a physical sense- but the way Huey’s entire body seemed to fold in on itself awoken some buried need to make whoever made his brother look like that hurt and hurt badly. His hands folded into tight fists under the table. Dewey glanced at him and seemed to notice and was probably feeling much the same but knew he had to be the responsible one at the moment.

Benefit of being the youngest, Louie supposed, you’re never expected to be strong or mature or the higher-man. Instead he got to indulge himself in this selfish desire to seek out revenge.

On the other hand Dewey now had to be like how Huey usually was and had to juggle comforting Huey and stopping Louie from doing anything he’ll regret later. A task that always seems so daunting but Dewey took to it like second nature.

“I think we all know coach would never pick someone just because he feels bad for them- especially us,” Dewey reminded, “Remember when I tried out for the basketball team and what he told me.”

Louie did- the words permeantly ingrained in his brain- and now it seemed to be one of those things that you look back on and laugh. At the very least it brought a smile to Huey’s face as his eyes brightened the slightest bit.

“That you were possibly the least coordinated person he’s ever seen try out,” Huey replied, and the coach hadn’t been as soft with his phrasing of words but the idea was there all the same.

“See,” Dewey added with a bright smile, “There’s no way he’d pick you if he didn’t believe you were the right choice.”

And, just like that, Huey’s face lifted as he glanced between the two of them and proclaimed, “You’re right. Thanks guys.”

Louie returned Huey’s smile though he was aware that he hadn’t done much. He wasn’t really sure how Dewey always seemed to phase between wild middle child and responsible older brother so seamlessly, but it never failed to impress Louie.

Then something caught Louie’s eye and he warned, “Heads up guys. The jerk-squad is approaching.”

Huey’s face fell once more as he tried sinking back into his depressed shell. Dewey didn’t seem to notice, already swinging to his feet like he was enough of a barrier between Huey and the bully. That didn’t mean he wasn’t very intimidating.

“Hey whatta you know?” Jett drawled coming to a stop in front of Dewey but his eyes sought out Huey’s slumped form, “Little red loser and his entourage of merry failures.”

“Get lost Jett,” Dewey commanded in a hard tone, crossing his arms and glaring fearlessly, “We’re not interested.”

Jett barked out a harsh laugh as he reached out to shove at Dewey’s shoulder. Dewey didn’t bother trying to stop him and, though he didn’t make any indication at being much more than just annoyed at Jett, Louie felt a sudden spike of anger crawl out from his gut.

“Isn’t that cute? Little freak in blue telling me what to do. Remind me again which one you are,” Jett said as Louie slipped from his seat unnoticed, hurrying in the direction he knew the teachers were eating lunch.

The commotion grew louder behind him, and he could hear Huey give a sharp cry of protest- spurring Louie to go faster. By the time Louie made his way back with their homeroom teacher Huey was being held back by two of Jett’s friends, and Dewey was cradling his arm protectively to his chest. He still wore a defiant expression as he glared up at Jett though so Louie figured he was mostly fine.

“Hey!” the teacher screamed, increasing her stride and bypassing Louie, “Break it up!”

Jett’s lackeys instantly released Huey as they tried making a break for it. Huey didn’t seem to notice as he bolted forward to take Dewey’s arm in his hands. Dewey winced but gave Huey a cheeky smile nonetheless.

Jett stepped back as he spun some story of how Dewey had attacked him and how he was the victim in all this and Louie finally felt something inside him snap.

“He did not!” Louie shouted back, tears gathering in the corners of his eyes, “He’s been bullying my brother for weeks, and when someone finally stood up to him he did _that_!”

Louie pointed at Dewey, and Dewey must have picked up on what Louie was doing because his face dropped into the same pitiful expression he used whenever he wanted something from Uncle Donald. It worked- between Louie’s tears and Dewey’s face and the way Huey was holding onto Dewey’s arm the teacher took pity on them.

“Get to the principle office,” the teacher snapped at Jett, “and you three can go wait for your uncle in my classroom.”

Louie wiped at his face as he managed a thank-you before he hurried after his brothers; when they made it to the classroom Huey sat them next to each other and fixed them with a serious expression as he whispered sincerely, “Thank you both. For caring about me, though I wish you didn’t have to get hurt.”

“Don’t worry about it Hubert,” Dewey replied quickly back to grinning dopily, “You would’ve done the same.”

“Yeah,” Louie agreed as he finished clearing his face of tears, “It’s what brothers are for.”

* * *

 

Dewey had to go to the hospital because Jett sprained his wrist and gave him a mild concussion.

He’d protested, of course, because they were all acutely aware of the money situation but Uncle Donald had just smiled and promised that it was alright. He’ll take care of it and all Dewey should worry about is getting better. Dewey had resigned quietly, sharing a discreet look with Huey and Louie.

Louie hated that the thought of Dewey pretending he didn’t need professional help stemmed from the fact that Dewey was aware of their money crisis. They all were most of the time, but it usually wasn’t a big deal.

Now Dewey was somewhere in this hospital with the most uncomfortable chairs Louie’s ever sat in while Uncle Donald paced back and forth nervously. Either because he was trying to figure out how to pay for this trip or because he was worried for Dewey. Knowing Uncle Donald it was probably a little of both.

Beside him sat Huey, who was back to being strong and supportive, as he held Louie at his side. And sitting there, waiting for news on Dewey, gave Louie plenty of time to sit and think. He thought of money and just how little they had and how they weren’t getting anywhere financially. He thought of how Uncle Donald didn’t have to take them in, but he did and how he’s loved them unconditionally despite the fact that no one would have blamed him if he hadn’t.

He thought of how people always picked on Huey, and how he never once thought of retaliating. He thought of how Dewey seemed to always be getting hurt and it was only luck that most of the time it was minor injuries. He thought of how nobody wanted to be their friend because they were poor and raised by their uncle on his houseboat, and that wasn’t normal so they were often socially shunned.

He sat and thought and felt the anger boil in his stomach, and he realized that he didn’t have to be an adult like Uncle Donald or responsible like Huey or brave like Dewey. He wasn’t expected to be anything like them, and so that left room for him to be something else entirely.

It took several hours before they were finally permitted to see Dewey. He was wearing a black splint and was sitting on the side of the hospital bed swinging his legs idly. His shoulders were slumped and he looked sad but he perked up upon seeing them.

“Finally,” he chirped, “I’m _so_ ready to go home.”

“Not just yet,” the nurse protested with a gentle smile as she turned to Uncle Donald, “Can I speak with you in the hall?”

Uncle Donald nodded his consent and the adults exited the room. Louie immediately took his spot beside Dewey- their shoulders touching- but Huey fidgeted nervously in front of them. His eyes kept flickering to the splint around Dewey’s wrist.

“Its fine,” Dewey reassured quickly, “Really. I’m fine.”

“Dewey, he put you in the hospital,” Huey objected, “I kept telling you two to let it go because he’ll let it go, but he never did and he put you in the hospital.”

“Huey it’s not that bad,” Dewey continued, “The nurses say I’ll probably be able to go home tonight.”

Huey still looked uncertain, but at the twin looks his brothers gave him finally had him relenting. He took the other spot beside Dewey so he could double-check his splint. Dewey let him, shared a look with Louie but they both knew it was only because Huey cared.

It was dark when they were finally permitted to go home. Louie felt sleep trying to pull him under and Huey had some big Woodchuck ceremony in the morning so Louie knew he needed to go to bed soon. Dewey seemed strung, however, and Louie wasn’t sure how he could get a concussion and sprained wrist and still looked like he could stay awake for the rest of the night. Uncle Donald didn’t seem to mind, and when they got home he sat with Dewey in the living room as they watched old reruns on their ancient black-and-white TV Louie thinks Uncle Donald had when he was younger. Huey and Louie disappeared into their bedroom to go to sleep.

Not even twenty minutes later Louie found himself and Huey curled up on the couch watching the static pictures jump across the screen. Louie wasn’t really paying attention. He was thinking about Jett and his brothers and how Jett was the real loser because he’d never be able to find what they shared.

And, come tomorrow, Louie knew the whole school would know it as well.

* * *

 

Jett was suspended for a month followed by a week of community service. His punishment probably wouldn’t have been as severe if someone hadn’t anonymously sent in testimonies of Jett’s other victims, who were otherwise too scared to speak up, to the principle office. As it turned out Jett had attacked almost every person in their class.

Huey had kept throwing suspicious looks Louie’s way after the announcement, which Louie matched with his own innocent expression. Dewey was at home, sleeping, which could have been part of why Huey let it go so quickly. The other part was probably that he believed in justice regardless of the form it came in.

In the end it didn’t matter. Jett finally got the punishment he deserved and his followers had branded Louie with a new nickname- one that seemed to anger Huey so much that Uncle Donald’s infamous ire was coming to surface.

“They shouldn’t be calling you that,” Huey complained yet again as he took his spot next to Louie at lunch, “You’re not evil.”

Louie rolled his eyes as he replied simply, “They’re just angry they got outed as jerks. It’s really not a big deal.”

Huey frowned back, and Louie got it. He did. He was usually more sensitive about these things, but the fact that they suspected Louie for outing them enough to try and give him a mean nickname meant that they were scared- or at the very least wary- of him. And that was a nice thought because they’ve done nothing but belittle Huey and hurt Dewey.

Dewey hadn’t appreciated the nickname too much either, but unlike Huey he didn’t seem to have inherited Uncle Donald’s temper. He did offer to punch the next person who called Louie the evil triplet however, but Louie replied that he didn’t mind it so much.

Dewey had shrugged, and Louie figured he probably got it. He always seemed to have the uncanny ability to read what Louie was really thinking. The nickname never really disappeared, but people still struggled at telling them apart so Louie suspected Huey and Dewey were occasionally called it as well.

“Does it really not bother you?” Dewey inquired once while they were watching one of Huey’s football games, “The name, I mean.”

Louie glanced at him before focusing back on the game; he shrugged and admitted honestly, “No.”

So Dewey gave him a genuine expression as he bumped shoulders with him, and Louie was certain that he got it. Dewey never really needed words, and that was probably why he seemed to understand Louie so easily because Louie rarely had to tell him what he was thinking.

Louie smiled softly.

They won the game too, and Louie thinks the last time he’s seen Huey so excited about something was when he was at the last Junior Woodchuck badge ceremony. As a special reward for winning the game and Dewey’s splint being removed two days prior Uncle Donald took them to Funzos to celebrate.

Dewey disappeared almost instantly, though Louie suspected he knew where he went. He just shook his head fondly as he sought out his usual spot at the snack bar, where Huey eventually found him.

“Hey,” Huey greeted, taking the empty chair next to him.

“Hey,” Louie returned before adding in a softer more genuine tone, “I’m glad you didn’t quit the team.”

“Yeah,” Huey agreed distractedly, “Me too.”

A long silence stretched between the two of them as recent events finally started to sink in. It wasn’t awkward or pressing, though Huey did look considerably more down than before. Louie didn’t have to ask to know that the thoughts haunting Huey was about him.

“I really don’t mind being called the evil triplet,” Louie promised.

Huey nodded, fingers tapping the top of the table idly, as he questioned, “You sure?”

“Honestly? I kind of like it,” Louie admitted and- this time- Huey matched his grin with one of his own and growing up poor was hard but his family made it easy.

**Author's Note:**

> I thought that it was weird that Huey and Dewey were so quick to identify Louie as the evil triplet in the pilot because I don't think there was any way they'd call him that if it actually hurt his feelings. Because they are quick to call each other their full names, but never Louie (the only one who has said he doesn't like his name) by his. So obviously they're aware of Louie's feelings and wouldn't want to hurt them.
> 
> Also Louie doesn't seem to mind it. He's even called himself that, which is also weird because he's never done anything evil. Mischievous and perhaps a little mean but, come on, he's like 10.
> 
> Then this came along and I just wrote it down and sort of enjoyed how it came together so I'm posting it here. Feel free to interpret how you like and don't be afraid to shout your thoughts at me in the comments. I'm very shout-friendly.


End file.
